Playback of recorded video of scenarios that include more than one speaker—such as playback of a recorded meeting—is usually shown contemporaneously with an indexed timeline. Using the timeline, a user can quickly move to a particular time in the meeting by manipulating one or more timeline controls. When the video includes more than one speaker, multiple timelines may be used where one timeline is associated with a particular speaker. Each timeline indicates when a corresponding speaker is speaking. That way, a user can navigate to portions of the meeting where a particular speaker is speaking.
Such multiple timelines may be labeled in a generic fashion to identify each speaker as, for example, “Speaker 1,” “Speaker 2,” etc. Current techniques for automatically labeling timelines with specific speaker names are inaccurate and also may require a database of users and their associated voiceprints and faceprints, which could entail security and privacy issues.